


Papi, ¿qué significa virgen?

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock no está en casa, John cocina tranquilo y Hamish colorea en la mesa del comedor, ¿qué podría salir mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papi, ¿qué significa virgen?

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerdo ver un video que me dio la idea pero no recuerdo cuál era, si llego a encontrarlo, se los digo. ;)  
> Por cierto, Hamish es bebé de probeta ~~¿vientre subrogado?~~ ; y está editado... porque estaba en segunda persona y nope.

John cocinaba felizmente el almuerzo de Hamish mientras su mente estaba en otro lado. Era fin de semana y el médico no tenía nada más importante que hacer, salvo relajarse y dejar que las preocupaciones se resbalaran de su sistema; salvo, por supuesto, que Sherlock le llamase para atender algún caso, pista o topic parecido y, por ende, mandar todos sus planes  _aburridos_ por la ventana.

Pero, por el momento, John se dedicaba enteramente al pequeño manojo de rulos negros que estaba coloreando su pequeña libreta de dibujo - regalo de Molly - mientras movía hacia delante y hacia atrás sus piernitas. A pesar de ser un pequeño de cuatro años, Hamish ya sabía leer y escribir, aunque su escritura dejaba mucho que desear.

—¿Papi?— una pequeña voz infantil sacó a John de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué pasa, Hamish?

—¿Qué significa virgen?— John no estaba preparado para esa pregunta  _tan_ directa y sintió como si el color se le hubiese ido del rostro para, rápidamente, volver a subir en tonalidades hasta estancarse en un permanente rojo. El médico sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo.

Hamish había dejado de colorear y estaba mirando fijamente a su padre, esperando una respuesta.

John trató de recuperarse, repitiéndose mentalmente que tal vez había escuchado mal —¿Perdón?— preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Dije— comenzó el niño, con esa mirada que tienen los niños para decirles a los adultos que estaban haciendo preguntas tontas — _"qué significa virgen"—_ recalcó Hamish, intentando, y fallando olímpicamente, copiar el gesto de su otro padre cuando hablaba con cualquiera que considerara idiota. _  
_

John supo que, entonces, no había escuchado mal y si fuese posible, sintió crecer su sonrojo. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¡No estaba listo para esas preguntas aún! Iba a matar a Sherlock por dejarlo solo con el curioso Hamish, quien obviamente, había sacado su  _detective_ de su otro padre. Claro, John era un médico en toda regla ¡pero no era ginecólogo! 

El médico comenzó a sentir que las paredes comenzaban a cerrarse, le había falta el aire y sintió que algo nublaba su visión. Por supuesto, todo se debía al shock de lo que había preguntado  _su pequeño bebé_.

—Uhm... las... bueno, las niñas y los niños... mejor dicho, los adultos, ¡sí, eso! Sus... sus cuerpos son diferentes y...— Dios, ¿por qué era tan difícil decirle esas palabras a su pequeño? ¡Era un profesional, carajo! —... y cuando están juntos... pues sus cuerpos se... mmm... están hechos para... juntarse... ¡como un rompecabezas!— John se da la vuelta y comienza a jugar con una lechuga que sin duda no necesitaba.

Hamish le observó con los ojos abiertos y exclamó —¿Cómo los rompecabezas de la señora Hudson?

—Sí, digo ¡no!— John quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la barra de la cocina —Cuando mami y papi... o papá y papi se aman mucho... y, bueno, quieren _estar_   _juntos_ para demostrarse cuánto se aman-

—¿Papá le da un regalo a papi, entonces?

—Algo así-

—¿Qué tipo de regalo?

El médico sintió su boca seca y un ligero, y nuevo, tic nervioso en la ceja derecha —Papá tiene... una... una cosa especial que... bueno, que le muestra a papi y... cuando ambos quieren hacer algo muy especial, papá toma esa  _cosa_ especial y la pone en el lugar  _especial_ de papi-

—¿París?

—No.

—¿La tienda de té?

—No— Dios, ¿cómo se había metido en ese embrollo? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo iba a salir de él con vida? —Es un lugar especial en el cuerpo de papi— soltó por fin y miró de reojo a su hijo; Hamish le observaba expectante, con su carita ladeada como si estuviese repasando sus palabras, entendiéndolas; en momentos como esos, John podía ver qué tanto de Sherlock había en su hijo y un calorcito inundaba su pecho al saber que estaban criándolo bien, a pesar de las excentricidades del detective.  


Cuando Hamish no preguntó nada más, John siguió hablando —Y, bueno... eso hace sentir bien a papi. También a papá. Después de un momento,  _a veces lento, a veces rápido_ , papá se pone muy feliz y luego   _¡boom!_ ¡Hay una especie de explosión y todas las semillas de papá se disparan en papi! Y a eso, pequeño, se le llama  _hacer el amor_ . Y hasta que no lo hagas por primera vez, bueno, tú... eres virgen.

John terminó abruptamente, diciendo lo último con un solo respiro y de forma rápida. No estaba seguro de si Hamish le había entendido algo, pero no iba a volver a repetirlo; al menos había cubierto el tema de forma genérica. Hamish seguía observándole.

—¿Papi?  


—¿Uhm?

—Entonces— murmuró Hamish mientras extendía una mano hasta tomar una botella frente a él —¿qué significa "extra virgen"?

John observó de la botella de aceite de oliva a Hamish y de vuelta a la botella. Su cara no tenía precio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y si dejan un comentario, no me enojo. ;)  
> Uhm, si tienen alguna otra situación incómoda en mente, pueden dejarla en comentarios y la escribo, no hay problema.


End file.
